Ice King's very own show
by ThyAwesomeSword448
Summary: Ice King and his teenage penguin Gunter have a show that shows there very day life and problems. Season one is over but it's coming back. SEASON 2 UP!
1. Episode 0 Never Aired Pilot

Ice's King very own show! Episode 0 Never Aired Pilot 9/21/2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time.**

_Ice King gets ready for his very own TV show meanwhile all Gunter wants is a chew toy and it doesn't matter what it takes he'll get it._

**11:05 AM Ice King's Living room area**

Ice King sat up waiting for his new Television show when Gunter came over.

"Quack, Quack (Translation: May I have my Chew toy?)." Gunter asked

"Gunter Daddy's busy right now waiting for his show." Ice King told him

"Quack, quack (Translation: Please may I have my Chew toy!?)." Gunter asked

"Gunter Daddy said he was busy! Now get out of here!" Ice King screamed at him

"Quack, quack, quack (Translation: Oh you'll pay for not giving me my chew toy you'll pay.)."  
"What's wrong with that penguin." Ice King asked himself

**11:59 Ice King's Bedroom **

Gunter was sitting in the corner what seemed like throwing a fit but was really making a plan to get back at Ice King and get his favorite chew toy.

"Quack, Quack, quack (Translation: 'laugh' I'll tie him up and get him by tickle him with his own beard which I'll cut off and I'll punch him in his nose and feed him the food he hates the most green beans that are burnt a thousand degrees.)." Gunter talked to himself

"Gunter I'm sorry but you don't get a chew toy if I don't get my show." Ice King told him

"Quack (Translation: Chew Toy!)." Gunter screamed

"Quack (Translation: Gunter calm down.)." An other Gunter said to him

"Quack (Translation: I won't calm down.)." The First Gunter screamed

"Gunter! Stop messing me up! I am trying to force them to come with my mind! and if it does not work I'll bet it's because of you!" Ice King screamed at them

"Quack (Translation: Shut up old man or the drums are going to die and so is you diary and video diary Finn and Jake gave back to you!)." Gunter yelled

"You, you wouldn't." Ice King said

"Quack (Translation: The h*ll I won't.)." Gunter replied

"I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt my drums." Ice King begged

"Quack (Translation: My chew toy!)." Gunter screamed  
"Well everything but that." Ice King told him

"Quack (Translation: Why not!?)." Gunter screamed

"B-because I lost it." Ice King said

"Quack (Translation: Well then say goodbye to the drums and diary.)." He said has he burnt them

"No! Gunter you really did it this time!" Ice King Screamed and blasted him with snow.

Gunter then bit him and stomped on his face and ripped off his beard. Ice King then stabbed him with his Ice Knife and punch him and gave him an uppercut.

"Quack (Translation: This is what you get for losing my chew toy.)." Gunter screamed and then Ice King stabbed him with his ice knife and uppercut him.

"Here's a chew toy." The Cameraman gave it too him

"What!" Ice King yelled

"We stole his Chew toy to see what would happen." The Cameraman said

"Nah!" Ice King screamed

next time

Episode 1 Youth, Love and Penguins 9/28/2012

_Ice King kidnaps Finn and Jake has well has Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess meanwhile Gunter gets involved in drug dealing._


	2. Episode 1 Youth, Love and Penguins

Episode 1 Youth,Love and Penguins 9/28/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

_Ice King kidnaps Finn and Jake has well has Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess meanwhile Gunter gets involved in drug dealing._

**I am the Narrator of this story from now on, Today it looks like Ice King and Gunter are fighting let's watch.**

Ice King's Livingroom 7:56 PM Tuesday Six Days after the Never Aired Pilot

"Gunter where did you put Daddy's love charm bracelet?" Ice King asked the teenage penguin

"Quack (Translation: I don't know maybe you should look your self.)." Gunter told him

"What did you just say. Oh no you're not gettin' out of this one you are grounded Mr.) Ice King scolded him

"Quack (Translation: Just shut up already!)." Gunter said

"Anyways, Gunter maybe I don't know, maybe you should go hang out with friends because I'm going to have to capture four people try to get a wedding that kind of thing." Ice King said

"Quack (Translation: Okay, can I have five bucks?)." Gunter asked

"Um here you go." He gave Gunter five dollars

Somewhere in Ooo 8:18 PM Tuesday

"Do you have the money?" A man asked

"Quack (Translation: I wouldn't be here if I didn't have the money.)." Gunter told him

"Five that's it oh well you'll only be movin' it not smokin' right?" The man asked

"Quack (Translation: You don't really seem that scary Carl.)." Gunter said

"That's because you haven't seen me angry yet." Carl told him

"Quack (Translation: What ever you say Carly.)." Gunter said

"Don't Call me Carly you stupid Penguin." Carl yelled

Ice King's Livingroom 8:18 PM Tuesday

"Oh Finn will be the best man, and LSP will be the flower girl, and Jake can marry us...wouldn't you like that Princess Bubblegum?" Ice King asked

"I'll never be you best man!" Finn screamed

"Cool I would love to marry you." Jake said

"I've also wanted to be a flower girl." LSP said

Finn, Jake and LSP said there lines at the same time.

"Jake, LSP why?" Finn asked

"Because I've always wanted to be a flower girl!" LSP screamed

"Will just tie Finn up and cover his mouth while this happens, and PB's and just give the ring to you before the wedding has started." Jake said

"Yay my wedding!" Ice King screamed like a girl

"So when should we start the wedding?" Jake asked

"Oh not in till Friday." Ice King told him

"Friday?" Jake asked

In the Candy Kingdom 9:48 PM Friday

"Gunter where's the dough?" Carl asked

"Quack (Translation: I haven't sold well.)." Gunter told him

"Oh really then who is 'the best drug dealer I've ever seen he can sale like crazy and he's only a Penguin'." Carl said

"Quack (Translation: I don't know.)." Gunter shrugged

"You f**king liar! I'll kill you from not sharing the dough." Carl screamed

"Quack (Translation: Oh f**k)." Gunter screamed

Ice King's Livingroom 9:55 PM Friday

"Quack (Translation: Come and help me Ice King I messed with a drug dealer and now he's p*ssed.)." Gunter cried in well using a cell phone

"Ugh, fine I'm calling off the wedding, Jake take everyone home." Ice King sighed

"But, but I was going to be a flower girl! I was going to be a flower girl!" LSP cried

Somewhere in Ooo 10:05 PM Friday

"Here you go Carl this is a gold piece called 'the white mist' it is worth a million gold pieces which is worth ten million Ooo bucks." Ice King told him

"Wow man thanks, keep that Penguin in line." Carl said

"Oh I will MahMah!" Ice King laughed

"Quack (Translation: Oh sh*t!)."

Episode 2 The penguin who cried werewolf 10/5/12

_Ice King goes out hunting with Gunter to teach him a lesson for claiming that he saw a werewolf...but the werewolf that he saw is trying to kill him._


	3. Episode 2 The Penguin that cried Werewol

Ice King's very own show!  
Episode 2 The penguin who cried werewolf 10/5/12

_Ice King goes out hunting with Gunter to teach him a lesson for claiming that he saw a werewolf...but the werewolf that he saw is trying to kill him_.

**Whao...this is about to get heavy up in here.**

**Monday 7:49 PM **

"Gunter do you know where my PJs are?" Ice King asked in a calm voice

"Quack. (Translation: You left them on the sofa...oh yeah I almost died by a werewolf just now.)"  
"Gunter stop playin' around also thanks for helping me find my PJs, now to burn them." Ice King said as he threw to so hard they fell into the fire kingdom

"Quack. (Good one...also I almost died by a werewolf!)" Gunter screamed

"Screaming isn't getting you anywhere believe me, if it could I would be a king, wait I am, maybe you should scream just not in my ear okay?" Ice King asked

"Quack. (I almost got ate by a werewolf you old man!)" Gunter screamed in Ice King's ear

"Bad Gunter! Bad! Now you will be punished with um...Hunting! Yes hunting! You will Hunt with me or without me...with me!" Ice King screamed back in Gunter  
"Quack. (Translation: Ow that F*cking hurt!)" Gunter rubbed his head

"Now you know how that feels...also stop cursing it's rude." Ice King said and burbed

**Monday 8:15 PM **

"Quack. (It's following us.)" Gunter said when he saw the Werewolf behind them

"Shut up Gunter!" Ice King mummbled

"Quack. (What I can't hear you because you blew my eardrums!)" Gunter screamed once again in Ice King's ear

"Why you, I'll beat you." Ice King said taking a knife out

"Quack. (Behind you, you fat F*ck!)" Gunter screamed

"Gunter shut the h*ll up about this bull sh*t about a werewolf being right behind me alright?, Daddy's just worried." Ice King said then the Werewolf breathed behind his neck.

"I am f*cked, right." Ice King asked and Gunter shook his head yes. Then The Werewolf ripped off Ice King's beard wacked off his crown smacked Gunter, bit Gunter, and almost ate Ice King in till he stabbed him with the silver knife.

"I forgot about that thing...also Gunter why didn't you tell me a werewolf was following us!" Ice King whinned with anger, Gunter then slapped him and walked off

"That's my Gunter."  
**Well, that was ugly little chapter but whatever, I hate Werewoleves.**

Episode 3 Ice King's new flat screen TV 10/12/12

_Ice King byes a flat screen TV then Gunter anciently pours his soda in it and claims that Finn and Jake did it._


	4. Episode 3 Ice King's flat screen

Episode 3 Ice King's new flat screen TV 10/12/12

_Ice King byes a flat screen TV then Gunter anciently pours his soda in it and claims that Finn and Jake did it._

**Hello again, Ice King seems to be having some problems with Gunter huh? Anyways let's see what they have in store for us.**

**Ice King's living 8:45 PM Monday**

"Gunter, look at the great screen, the flat screen, it's so beautiful, isn't it?" Ice King asked with tears in his eyes

"Quack. (Translation: Yes quite.)" Gunter replied

"Yeah I'm proud to be a Ice King today." Ice King said with his chest out

**Ice King's livingroom 10:56 AM Friday, they have been watching the TV for days not stop.**

"Gunter I'm going to the bathroom, if anyone f*cks with the TV kill them." Ice King told him

"Quack. (Translation: I will remember that, just go pee already, before you pee on the floor again.)" Gunter said with a disgusted face

"Okay, okay." Ice King walked off to go pee and ended up taking a shower as well.

"Gunter, can you bring me some towels." Ice King whined still in the shower.

"Quack. (Translation: F*ck, fine.)" He put his soda on the TV and got some towels and then another ran right into the Television.

"Quack! (Translation: Oh sh*t! He'll beat me!)" Gunter yelled

Ice King walked out and he saw the TV burning.

"What the h*ll is going on?" Ice King asked angrily

"Quack. (Translation: Finn and Jake came in and just destroy the f*ck out of the TV.)" Gunter said hoping that it would work.

"Those b*stards!" Ice King yelled

"Quack. (Translation: You should go get revenge as I get a new TV.)" Gunter said trying to get him to leave.

"You're right." Ice King said flying out the window.

**Finn and Jake's bedroom 11:48 PM Friday.**

"Die, in the name of the television." Ice King screamed trying to kill Finn.

"What the f*ck are you doing?" Jake asked punching Ice King in the chest.

"Gunter told me you destroyed the TV." Ice King said with a sigh.

"I think you were set up." Finn told him.

"That son of a b*tch!" Ice King screamed

**Back at Ice King's livingroom 11:59 PM Friday.**

"Quack. (Translation: I got a new TV.)" Gunter told Ice King

"Nice of you, also why did you lie to me, I;ll never hate you, beat you yes, but hate you no." Ice King told Gunter.

"Quack. (Translation: F*ck you!)" Gunter screamed

"No Gunter f*ck you." Ice King said trying to make a point.

Episode 4 Who's been messin' with my keyboard 10/19/12

_Ice King gets a new keyboard and Gunter breaks it when he's ground for breaking his tub meanwhile Finn and Jake thinks Ice King killed Princess Bubblegum._


	5. Episode 4 Who's been messin' with my key

Episode 4 Who's been messin' with my keyboard 10/19/12

_Ice King gets a new keyboard and Gunter breaks it when he's ground for breaking his tub meanwhile Finn and Jake thinks Ice King killed Princess Bubblegum._

**Here I am, again the guy who looks after the show, yeah anyways look there coming.**

"I go a new keyboard, I mean I wanted it for a while and now I got it." Ice King giggled. "Anyways, I'm a big fan of everything, everything that's cool that is, I don't really like mouses, the computer mouse." Ice King grinned.

**Old man who the f*ck are you talking to? and anyways it's mice.  
**"You silly." Ice King giggled "Also, can you help me bang Marceline, know that I know that Marceline likes me." Ice King asked with big eyes.

**You're sick, go watch the episode 'I remember you' old man.**

"That was funny." Ice King giggled.

**Can Gunter show up already, I mean talking to this old man is like talking to my step dad.**

"Quack (Translation: Give me a minute.)" Gunter sighed

**Friday, 3:17 AM  
**"Gunter do you know why your Grounded?" Ice King asked him.

"Quack. (Translation: Because I f*cked up and go into drug dealing, destroyed your TV and made it so you didn't get 'Princess Time'.)" Gunter glared.

"One more thing, what would bang Marceline mean?" Ice King asked.

"Quack (Translation: It means that you want to dork them, huh, have sex with them, the reason why I didn't stick with dork is you wouldn't understand." Gunter groaned

"What does sex mean?" Ice King asked.

"Quack (Translation: For F-freak sake, I have to explain Sex to you.)" Gunter sat him down and explained it.

"Eww that's gross." Ice King said with a disgusted face.

"Quack. (Translation: Actrully it's fun.)" Gunter said.

"Bad Penguin, you said that Adults do that." Ice King said smacking Gunter.  
"Quack (Translation: You know the summary to this Chapter is a bit stupid don't you think?)" Gunter sighed.

"No in a minute you step on the keyboard out of revenge for getting grounded." Ice King told him.

"Quack. (Translation: Okay.)" Gunter stepped on the keyboard, not really out of angry but just confused.

"You son of a b*tch!" Ice King said.

"Quack, (Translation: I did what you told me too.)" Gunter whined.

"Your grounding is up too twelve days instead of eleven and a haft." Ice King said

"Quack. (Translation: Whatever.)" Gunter yawned and went to bed.


	6. Episode 5 Kill Joy

Ice King's very own show

Episode 5 Kill Joy

_When Ice King and Gunter are invited to Princess Bubblegum's ball they must get ready but then Finn decides that they are up to something and have killed Princess Bubblegum._

**This is the narrator guy again...I feel for Gunter, I mean really the tub was never mentioned even through that was the whole reason why he was grounded, I mean really. **

"Quack. (Translation: Who the f*ck are you?)" Gunter asked the Narrator

**I just said it! I also bet you won't be able to stop cussing for a chapter. **

"Quack. (Translation: Yes I can! In fact, next chapter I won't say one f*cking cuss word.)" Gunter said with a disgusted face.

**Whatever...readers remember that. **

**Saturday 9:05 PM  
**"Gunter this party is important that's the reason why, wait do I even have a tub?" Ice King asked the narrator.

**I don't know.**

"Yeah anyways, I barely accepted that, but it'll do." Ice King said. "Oh yeah, like I was saying this important and that's the reason why I've lifted your grounding." Ice King explained to him.

"Quack. (Translation: Why would I give a f*ck about that.)" Gunter said with an evil grin.

"Now Gunter, I expect you to behave your self." Ice King said looking at Gunter while he was tieing a tie on his neck. (I don't know why it doesn't go with his coat.)  
**Saturday 9:36 PM  
**"You killed her didn't you!" Finn screamed at Ice King pulling out a sword.

"Who, for one and for two, you'll never get me, alive or died." Ice King said kicking Finn in the chin.

"Uh, Finn, I don't think Ice King even knows what killing is, so I don't see how he can kill PB." Jake told him.

"Oh I thought this was a party?" Ice King said.

"Quack. (Translation: Why the f*ck does the wizard and penguin get blamed for everything anyways?)" Gunter asked with a annoyed face.

"It is, Finn just decided that PB was killed because she didn't show up on time." Jake said with an annoyed tone.  
"He did!" Finn said pointing at Ice King.

Princess Bubblegum walked in.

"She's a ghost, she'll tell us that he killed her!" Finn yelled.

"What is everyone doing here anyways?" PB asked.

"The Party." Jake sighed.

"That's next week." PB said with an eyebrow up.

"That's what I've told them, but no one listens to me." Jake sighed.


	7. Episode 6 Gray Skies always make me sad

Episode 6 Gray Skies always make me sad...Gunter go paint the sky blue!

Unknown time because Gunter broke the clock.

**Remember the bet.**

"Quack. (Translation: Yes I do, I can't cuss or anything, this sucks, that doesn't count does it)?"

**Not really.**

"Gunter and you, want to go play paintball?" Ice King asked

"Quack. (Translation: Sure why not that will keep my mind of of my bet, paintball?)" After a few minutes of playing it Gunter hit Ice King with a redpaint ball.

"I'm dieing..." Ice King said and fell to the ground  
"Quack. (Translation: Knock it off already it's annoying.)" Gunter complained.

"Whatever." Ice King said.

**This is the most fun I have ever had!**

"Quack. (Translation: Stop that! It's not that fun, it's pretty annoying really.)" Gunter moaned  
"Hey Finn let's sneak attack them." Jake whispered.

"Yeah." Finn then shoot paintballs at Ice King. "Ow, I am dieing." Ice King moaned.

"Can me and Lady join." "Sure...mwah!" Jake giggled as he shoot painballs at all of them.

**Someone is trying to kill us.**

"Quack. (Translation: Will everyone stop being so..)" Just then a paintball hit Gunter. "Quack. (Translation: It's on!)" And hit Finn in the eyes with a blue one and get in the butt and PB and Lady all over. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" Jake screamed shooting at Gunter.

**Well bye guys.**

Everyone then left expect Jake and Gunter and they foght for Hours just shooting at each other never moving.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short.**


End file.
